Ian Terry
Ian Terry is the winner of Big Brother 14 and the former co-host of the Big Brother eviction podcasts. He was also a participant on Reality Game Masters. Bio Terry graduated from Shaler Area High School in the Pittsburgh suburb of Shaler, Pennsylvania. During his stint on Big Brother 14, Terry was a chemical engineering student at Tulane University in New Orleans, Louisiana. Terry completed his chemical engineering degree in December 2013. Terry was placed on Mike "Boogie"'s team on the first night of Big Brother 14. Despite being considered an outcast initially, he was able to ingratiate himself into a main alliance and take it to the near end of the game. Throughout his season, Ian won four Head of Household competitions, tying the record. Ian also holds the record for most consecutive HoH wins at 4. At exactly 21.5 years old at the time of his win, Terry is currently the youngest winner in Big Brother history. Terry currently resides in Houston, Texas and works as a physics teacher at YES Prep Southeast. Additionally, Terry has made numerous appearances on Rob Has a Podcast and The Dom & Colin Podcast, usually discussing Survivor or Big Brother.Ian Terry's Wikipedia page RHAP Appearances (Non-Evictions) First Appearance (Exit Interview): September 21, 2012Post-Show Interviews with the Big Brother Final 3 Ian first appeared on RHAP in his exit interview after winning Big Brother 14. Rob asked Ian about what his relationship is like with Dan following the finale on Wednesday night. Rob inquires Ian is he’s found out how badly Dan was trying to take him out at the end of the game and if he realized that if he did not win the veto on the Double Eviction night, Dan would have sent him out the door. Ian said he didn’t realize it at the time but was made aware by his family. Ian said that he will spend the next few months trying to unwind after his experience in the house and before he goes back to school. Rob asked Ian if he thought he made a mistake back when Mike Boogie was evicted by telling Mike what he did. Ian agreed that he made a tactical error but couldn’t help telling Boogie since he had so much respect for his game. Second Appearance: October 31, 2012The Know-It-Alls React to the Wild Merge Vote on Halloween Night More than a month after winning his season, Ian made a guest appearance on Survivor Know-it-Alls after the merge episode of Survivor: Philippines. Third Appearance: December 23, 2012A Home Alone Moviecast with Ian Terry Rob did a rare moviecast with Ian to discuss the film Home Alone in honor of the holidays. Fourth Appearance: February 25, 2013Ian Terry Previews the Cast of Big Brother Canada Ian previewed the cast of Big Brother Canada 1 with Rob. Fifth Appearance: April 9, 2013Ian Terry Helps Eulogize “The Shield” From Big Brother Canada Ian appeared after Week 7 on Big Brother Canada 1 to recap the week with Rob. Sixth Appearance (Exit Interview): June 12, 2013 Talking with the First Player Eliminated from Reality Gamemasters Ian had another exit interview after his elimination in Reality Game Masters, where he shared what went wrong with his game. Seventh Appearance: June 16, 2013Big Brother Jeopardy: Ian Terry vs. The World Ian battled two superfans in a game of Big Brother-themed Jeopardy. Eighth Appearance: December 23, 2013‘A Christmas Story’ Holiday Movie-cast with Ian Terry Ian joined Rob for the annual holiday moviecast with a podcast covering the film A Christmas Story. Ninth Appearance: February 2, 2014LIVE Opposite Worlds Recap After Week 4 Ian came to the Opposite Worlds podcast to cover Week 4 with Rob, Brian Lynch, and Curt Clark. Tenth Appearance: June 3, 2014Why Big Brother Fans Should Watch BB UK This Summer Ian and Curt Clark made an informational podcast about Big Brother UK and why listeners should watch it. Eleventh Appearance: June 17, 2014The $25.00 PyRHAPmid: A Big Brother Pre-Season Game Show Ian participated on his second RHAP game show, playing "The $25.00 PyRHAPmid" with fellow Big Brother houseguest Matt Hoffman. Twelfth Appearance: December 31, 2014Holiday Movie Cast 2014: DIE HARD with Ian Terry Rob and Ian got together for the third annual moviecast about Die Hard. Thirteenth Appearance: June 4, 2015Big Brother Think Tank Ian participated in a panel discussion of twists that should be used in the Big Brother franchise moving forward with Rob, Spencer Clawson, and Mike Bloom. Fourteenth Appearance: June 17, 2015Big Brother 17 Male Cast Assessment with Ian Terry Ian helped preview the male members of the Big Brother 17 cast with Rob. Fifteenth Appearance: July 7, 2016Big Brother 18 Thursday July 7th Recap Podcast with Ian Terry After stepping away from his recurring gig, Ian returned to the podcast to recap the Week 3 eviction on Big Brother 18. Sixteenth Appearance: August 25, 2016Big Brother 18 Thursday Week 10 Eviction Recap Podcast | Ian Terry Ian came back during Big Brother 18 after the Week 10 eviction to talk about the recently evicted houseguest and the jury buyback competition. Seventeenth Appearance: September 16, 2016Big Brother 18 Friday Final 3 Week 13 Recap Podcast Ian returned one final time on the Big Brother 18 recap after the Final 3 retrospective episode in the final week of the season. Eighteenth Appearance: July 6, 2017Big Brother 19 | Thursday Eviction Recap Podcast | Ian Terry Ian spoke with Rob about his thoughts on the tempestuous first week in the Big Brother 19 house, as well as his recently-surfaced plan he drew up to Big Brother 14 prior to winning the season. Other Appearances and Facts *Ian was one of three Big Brother contestants to appear on Reality Game Masters, where he came in sixth place. *As of April 5, 2016, Ian has done 56 podcasts with Rob Cesternino."Who Podcasts the Most with Rob Cesternino?" Infographic References External Links *Ian's Twitter page *Ian's Rob Has a Podcast and Reality TV RHAP-Ups list of podcasts Category:People Category:Podcasters Category:Guests (Big Brother Recaps)